1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical stimulation leads for medical applications and in particular to a method and apparatus for implanting an electrical stimulation lead using a needle and stimulation lead.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Anesthesiologists may non-surgically implant a percutaneous versions of medical leads for spinal cord stimulation (SCS) with Touhy needles. Typically, percutaneous versions of medical leads have been various standard cylindrical styles rather than flattened paddle style leads, which tend to be surgically implanted by surgeons with the associated discomfort, expense and inconvenience of surgical procedures. Paddle-style leads, however, are at least perceived to be more stable in their location after implantation.
There is a need or desire for a paddle-style lead that can be implanted without performing a surgical procedure, such as a laminectomy or laminotomy. Also there are needs for methods and devices for implanting a paddle style lead.